With the wide application of LCDs in lives and work, people's requirements on the viewing angle of an LCD become higher and higher. For example, when a person uses a notebook computer in a public place, a smaller viewing angle of a screen is required for privacy protection; and when more than one person use a desktop or notebook computer to watch video at home, a larger viewing angle of the screen is required for the convenience of the use of more than one person.
Based on the requirements, a viewing angle controllable display mode is provided in prior art. For example, a plurality of liquid crystal layers are configured to achieve viewing angle control, in which one layer is configured to achieve gray-scale control and the other layer is configured to achieve viewing angle control. For example, a double backlight system method is applied, in which one backlight system is for wide viewing angle display and the other backlight system is for narrow viewing angle display. However, these methods increase the number of the liquid crystal layers or the number of the backlight systems, and hence increase the volume of liquid crystal screens and have complex production processes and high costs.